


That's all I need.

by Jmax523



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmax523/pseuds/Jmax523
Summary: The tale of the Cursed Vaults has been told, the legend of Harry Potter has left its mark, and years later, two former Hogwarts students return to Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters to see their own first-year off on the Hogwarts Express.(Exact timelines be dammed, this is just sometime post-Deathly Hallows.)
Relationships: Player Character/Merula Snyde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	That's all I need.

“I don’t know… What if I can’t make any friends?” You look down at your daughter’s nervous face, and you crouch down close to the floor of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. 

She stared at you with eyes just like her mother’s, a shimmering scarlet, and as you locked your eyes with hers, you pulled her into a hug.

“When I started my first year at Hogwarts, Ashe, I was worried about the exact same thing, but you know what I did?” You ask, and she cocks her head to the side.

“What did you do?” Ashe asks, and you look up, picturing your first memory of Rowan, and grinning.

“I was nice to the first person I met, and you know what happened?” You smile, and Ashe rolls her eyes, “That person was Professor Khanna, you’ve told me.”.

“You’re going to do great things, and if anyone in that school has any sense, you’re going to be the most popular witch in school.”.

“But in the event someone does give you trouble,” You hear your wife, Merula, say from behind you, “You just write us, and we’ll come down to hex them to jelly.”.

“Well, maybe not exactly that…” You stand, glancing at Merula, “But your mother does have a point, if something happens, all you have to do is let us know, and we’ll come running, okay?”. 

“Not that you’ll need us,” Merula adds, “You might even need to hold back, just so you don’t leave all the other students in the dust.”.

“Okay, mum,” The whistle of the Hogwarts Express sounds across the platform, and you and Merula lean down to hug Ashe before she runs off to board the train, “Bye, I love you!”. 

“We love you too, Ashe!” You wave, and after a few minutes, the train slowly starts to pull away. 

Merula follows the train as it leaves the platform, and you rush alongside her, waving to Ashe as she leans out the window.

When you catch up with Merula at the end of the platform, you walk around behind her and wrap your arms over her shoulders, hugging her from behind, and you hear her saying to herself, “Our little girl off to Hogwarts already…”. 

You lean in and whisper to her, “She’s going to do great, I know it.”.

Merula reaches up and holds your arms, pulling your chest into her back, “Are you kidding? She’s going to rule that fucking school.”.

“If she’s anything like her mother,” You squeeze Merula, “She’ll be headmaster within the week.”.

“If she’s anything like you, (Y/n),” Merula turns her head to plant a kiss on your lips, “She’ll be too busy getting into trouble.”.

“Hogwarts is a magnet for trouble, the difference is that she’ll be ready for it,” You return, crossing your arms over Merula, placing your hands just over her hips. 

“After everything that we’ve been through…” Merula reaches down, placing her palms over your hands, lacing her fingers into yours, “...What more could possibly happen?”.

“Nothing that we’re not ready for,” You assure Merula, holding her as close as you can manage, “And nothing that she can’t handle either.”.

“I feel like it’s all going by so fast…” Merula mutters, “I mean, I remember when she was just as tall as my arm,” Merula holds out her arm, and you can picture an infant Ashe whose head sat in her hand, with their legs just barely up to Merula’s shoulder.

“I remember the first time I let her hold my wand…” You add, and Merula laughs, “She set your robes on fire, and you couldn’t put them out because she had your wand.”.

“I still say you could have helped,” You respond, and Merula turns around in your arms, wrapping your hands around your neck, “And I say that the picture we got was worth it.”.

Merula steps forward, pressing her forehead into your chest, “I’m just happy that even once she becomes a Prefect, then Head Girl, then the most powerful witch in Hogwarts since me, you’ll still be here to watch it by my side.”.

You hold Merula there on the platform for a moment, and suddenly, you get an idea, you look down at Merula, staring into her ruby red eyes, “I think I could help take things back a little, what do you say?”.

Merula narrows her eyes at you, before planting another kiss on your lips, “Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”.

You guide Merula to a more private corner of the platform, trying to remember what you said to her years ago, and, more importantly, praying she remembers too.

After verifying that nobody could see you in this corner of the platform, you lean up against the wall, and put on the angriest face you can.

“Let me make one thing clear, Snyde, even though we have to work together, I still have ten times the curse-breaking skill in my littlest finger than you do in your entire person.”.

As soon as you’re finished, Merula’s eyes light up, making it clear that she remembers. Your first kiss.

Quickly, Merula crosses her arms across her chest, and shoots a glare at you, just as cold and piercing as you remember, “Fine, (L/n), as long as we agree that your idiocy is going to get you and your friends killed, and your complete incompetence has made your hunt for the vaults doomed from the start.”.

“Fine,” You jab, leaning in slightly, “Fine,” Merula jabs back, leaning in a little further.

“Great!” You shoot, leaning off the wall and taking a step forward, “Excellent!” Merula fires back, taking a step, her face now only inches from yours.

There. This was the moment that you and Merula kissed, right there in an empty Hogwarts hallway, late into the night, both of you too overcome with sudden emotion to care about hating each other.

This time, though, things were different, as you reached up to kiss Merula, She wrapped one of her arms around your waist, drawing her wand. Suddenly, you felt as though you were being pressed from every side, the only feeling other than a constant pressure on all sides being Merula’s arm wrapped around you.

By the time you realized Merula had Apparated the two of you, the feeling had passed, and you looked around to recognize your and Merula’s bedroom, miles away from Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Before you could question Merula, she planted a hand on your chest, pushing you back, and you fell backward onto your bed. Merula walked up to the side of the bed, grinning evilly, “You may think you got one over on me, (L/n)...” as she taunted you, she crawled up onto the bed, planting her hands on either side of your head.

It was strangely comforting to hear Merula address you by your last name with that wicked grin, it was like you had traveled back all those years to when your biggest concern was next week’s homework. 

“...But I know you too well, and I saw your little trick coming a mile away,” Merula finishes as she sits on all fours above you, leaning down, her face now only centimeters away, “And now I’ve got you right where I want you.”.

“What do you plan to do with me now?” You play along, and Merula grins, pressing her forehead against yours, before answering, savoring every syllable, “Absolutely nothing. You’re gonna be stuck here until I say you can go. And in case you haven’t noticed…”.

Merula drops her body on top of yours, sliding her hands to the sides of your head, and locking her mouth against yours, holding you in a kiss for several seconds before pulling back, “I’m never letting you go.”.

“Then I guess we’re stuck here,” You swing your arms around Merula’s waist, hugging her tight as you raise your mouth up by her ear, “Because I’m not going anywhere, either, Snyde.”.

“Perfect,” Merula grins, flicking her wand at the switch on the wall, and the room goes dark, then, Merula points her wand at the curtains, which slide shut over the window, leaving the room almost completely pitch-black. 

Through the darkness, you can feel Merula shifting around on top of you, and you feel her lips press against yours again, much more firmly and passionately than before.

“I love you,” you whisper into her lips, and you feel her hands link around the back of your head, “I love you, too,” You hear whispered through the dark room.

That was all you needed to hear. You sink back into bed, and neither of you notices the afternoon fly past, nor the night that comes after. You love her, and she loves you. No matter what happens, that’s all you need.

**Author's Note:**

> If Merula Snyde deserves happiness and you know it clap your hands! My downward spiral into making these continues, and thanks as always for dropping by to read!


End file.
